bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
BedrockPerson
BedrockPerson (also known as The_Zog.) is a YouTube user. He plays Minecraft, Super Mario 64, and the Half-Life series as well. Background Welp since I'm a self-indulgent prick, I figure I'd provide some background to myself. Name's Zog. I started making videos as a dipshit sqeaker in 2013. Had my Bar Mitzvah months later and became obsessed with Judaism — a theme you'll see in most of my dreck shite. About two months after that I joined the SuperMarioGlitchy4 Wikia and met some of my oldest friends — Neilstar007, Mario Fangamer, DylanDylan54321, SonicFan13, MarioFan5050, my beloved Zenon the Raptor, and basically everyone who ever is in my Bloopers — even though exactly three of these dozens actually bothered to remain. Later I would meet the incredible AgentMuffin and well, yeah we just had a good time. So, over the years I got into new things. Proudest character has to be the Gascot, whose inception marks the 'height' of the... edgy phase. The "wonderland" series came at a time where I was getting really into Creepypasta, and as a result the videos got darker — that is to say, I thought they were. They were just gratuitously cynical and bad. Then came The Dimensional Discrepancy 2, what I consider probably one of my best works — and it ain't much. Over the years, the disappearance of friends, lack of reception, and development of depressive and anxiety disorders caused a disillusion with YouTube and series stopped and uploads trickled. In 2019, I resolved to end the 6-year nightmare, and I wrote A heartbeat. Planning to culminate into a final farewell come the channel anniversary, I took to planning my final moments. Then, I (re)discovered the SM64 machinima group Team Toad. It was then that I reconnected with some old friends, which reignited feelings deep inside me and revived my drive. I was back, with a vengeance. Or so I hope. That brings us to now. Series *MINECRAFT! (2013-present) *Super Mario 64 Bloopers (2014-present) *Messin' around in HλLF-LIFE (2014-2015) *HL2 Sigma (2014-2015) *The Wonderful Misadventures of Joe and Jerry (2015-present) Synopsis MINECRAFT! MINECRAFT! follows Bedrock as he traverses the treacherous "Great Land", as he combats the forces of the mysterious "Decay_The_Witherer", a mysterious entity stalking BedrockPerson with taunts and all out confusing phrases. Season one is planned to have 13 or 14 parts. A second season with a completely different plot is planned. Super Mario 64 Bloopers Bedrock's Super Mario 64 Bloopers follow him and an assortment of friends as they barrel through multiple comedic situations. Though each differs, two things are for certain: Bedrock's an idiot, and there are no built in captions. Messin' around in HλLF-LIFE Messin' around in HλLF-LIFE follows the silly and non-legit adventures that Bedrock holds as he (kinda) speedruns HλLF-LIFE. There were plans for one last episode for HλLF-LIFE, as well as episodes for HλLF-LIFE2 that have since fallen through. HL2 Sigma HL2 Sigma follows "Gary" from when he wakes at Black Mesa to toppling the City 08 Citadel. HL2 Sigma has had 3 seasons not counting the original: the prequel, Before Sigma, the sequel, After Sigma, and the finale and current series, Sigma REDUX. Sigma REDUX was effectively cancelled four episodes in, leaving the story permanently unfinished. Gary is offhandedly mentioned in Joe and Jerry Learn the Truth, where it is said he died of the radiation poisoning. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:People Category:Youtubers Category:Main Cast Category:Good Guys Category:Awesome People Category:Users On This Wiki